


you're crazy

by Bellaboobear60



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Peter, Identity Reveal, M/M, Origin Story, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaboobear60/pseuds/Bellaboobear60
Summary: prompt 29Basically just Peter and Wade falling in love
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 73





	you're crazy

**Author's Note:**

> i havent had this beta'd yet!!

We’re going with spideypool with this one my loves!  
Prompt 29; you’re crazy!

Peter was swinging away from a crazy Merc that continued to talk to himself.. Yellow and white? Whatever.. either way Peter knew it was time to get the hell out before his Spidey senses could even warn him. It was Peters first time meeting the Merc, and his mind was still reeling from the experience. Although ‘Pool seemed almost nice enough at first, he ruined it the second Pool shot someone for interrupting their conversation. 

**  
“Why is this my life?” Peter groaned as he webbed Deadpool to a wall in a dark ally.  
“Well Baby Boy had I known you wanted to tie me up so bad I would’ve started stalking you way sooner!” There was a beat of silence, “Fuck off Yellow that was too a great pick up line!”  
Before Peter could stop himself, “Yellow’s right, that’s an awful pick up line.” Deadpool seemed to go offline. While 'Pool gathered his thoughts Peter's own mind was running a mile a minute; no I can’t encourage the craziness even though through the mask Peter could see Pools smile light up is face. Peter felt his heart skip at the wide smile.  
As the ‘Merc was opening his mouth to speak Peter quickly swung away. “Stop killing 'Pool!” he yelled as he left. 

**

“Baby Boy says stop killing but fuck I need to fuck Francis up… No White I can’t ask Spidey to join… YELLOW!” Deadpool gasped in horror. Peter figured it was a good time as any to reveal himself.  
“What did Yellow say this time?” Peter sighed as he strolled into the spot of light on the rooftop he found Pool at.  
Deadpool pulled out two guns and had them aimed before the voice even registered in his head.  
“Well haaaay Baby Boy! Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Also don’t think you could handle hearing what Yellow said baby.” Wade holstered his guns and walked towards Peter.  
“Hmm..” Peter said letting it go. “So who’s Francis then?” he asked instead.  
“He’s a very bad man that fucked my shit up and I’m coming for revenge.” Pool said simply.  
I’m sure he is a bad man, and you don’t seem like a bad one yourself, so why don’t we just forget about it. Whatever he did to you wasn’t worth it.” Peter shrugged.  
“That’s where ya wrong Baby Boy! He will continue what he’s doing and I need to stop it.” Deadpool growled out.  
“How bad could it be, ‘Pool? You killed someone the other day for interrupting our convo. What did he do that deserves your revenge?” Peter sighed out.  
And that’s how Peter learned Wade Wilson’s story. Peter felt like vomiting at the images that ran though his head. And he hadn’t even seen Wades skin yet, although Peter was sure it wasn’t as bad as Pool claimed.  
“And no Baby Boy, I will not show you this ugly mug. I feel like I still have some sort of chance with you.”

**

“Ill help you. But just to make sure you don’t kill anyone, and because I want to avenge you too. You’re right; what Francis did to you was disgusting, and it needs to stop now. I want you to know I’m sorry this happened to you and I want to be there for you. Because you do have a chance.. with me.” It was a month and a half after their initial meeting and Wade had won him over. Between looking out for him, having his back with patrol. Their lame shared sense of humor. Even though Peter hasn’t seen Wade and Wade hasn’t seen Peter, he knows he’s ready to be in this with Wade. 

“Holy shit. You’re crazy! Spidey! You haven’t even seen me yet. And trust me I look like shit. You haven’t told me your identity yet. What why are you saying this? Not that I don’t want to do this. Hell no I’m so in. Just- are you sure Baby Boy?” Pool was talking a minute, not being able to keep up with his thoughts or the voices in his head. 

“Haha! Wade, you’re the crazy one here. I just like your brand of crazy. I don’t need to see you to tell you that I like you. And what see from the way your suit hugs you, you’re sexy as fuck and built as hell. And for the other part well..” and Peter took off his mask. 

“SPIDEY! What the fuck?!” Wade tried to look away and Peter couldn’t help but giggle at Wade’s antics. Hearing Peter laugh had Wade stop and finally look at him. “Holy shit..” Wade whispered out. “Spidey, you’re fucking beautiful.. and young.”  
“Its Peter.. Peter Parker.” Peter’s face was cherry red at the compliment. “And I’m 21!”  
“Baby Boy indeed, huh.” Wade snickered and Peter groaned. “WELL, are you really up for this Parker?” Wade was toying with the edge of his mask.  
“Born ready.. daddy.” Peter tried it out and Wade whimpered at the word, fulling removing the mask in one go. 

“Oh Wade.” Peter felt his heart break at the sight of how nervous he looked. Then Peter got a flash of anger at what they did to him. “I’m livid. Can we actually just kill them all?” Peter ground out. But fuck was Wade beautiful. His eyes were mesmerizing and Peter longed to feel ‘Pools rough skin, knowing the texture would feel amazing on his sensitive skin. Peter couldn’t help but wonder if Wade’s whole body was covered and how that sensation would feel inside him.  
Pool giggled in glee. “No Baby Boy I can’t let you do that! We’re on a no killing spree! Fuck off Yellow!” Wade rolled his eyes and Peter felt his insides warm. Yes he really did want this crazy ass Merc to be his. 

**

“Petey Pie, thank you for helping me.” Wade said as he pulled peter into a hug. They had completed capturing Francis and Peter was honestly just glad it was over. Francis had dragged Peter through the mud emotionally. He continued to mock Wade’s torture, almost asking Peter to kill him.  
“Anything for you daddy.” Peter whispered out. Peter couldn’t help but feel upset. Even though they had won, all Peter wanted was Wade in his arm and the two of them snuggled up. He kept thinking about what was said about Wade’s torture. He hoped it was mostly not true, but either way he saw flashes pass anytime he closed his eyes.  
“Lets get you home baby, you look dead on your feet.” Wade was uncharacteristically quiet and Peter thought maybe he was feeling the same way.  
“Yeah, lets go.” Peter agreed and forced himself to start moving.  
“Hey uh, Petey Pie?” Pool called out, he was still standing where Peter left him. Turing around he dent a questioning look to Wade.  
“I love you Baby Boy, thank you for everything.” Peter couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach.  
“I love you too, Wade.” Peter giggled out.  
“Fuck, you really are crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i was drunky when i wrote this, but pls lmk if you liked it!


End file.
